The Fuxed Up Flock Version Of TOD
by Issabella Lovelace
Summary: Ok, so me and some freinds were talking about what it would be like if the flock played T.O.D., thus this fick was born! Cookies if you read, I'll review you if you review me!--Bella
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Ok, I'm a big Max Ride fan (cookies for James Patt) and a couple of my freinds and I were talking the other day, and we wondered what it would be like if the flock played truth or dare. Thus this fick was born. Enjoy!--Bella

Ps. R&R and I'll return the favor!

* * *

**Iggy's P.O.V.**

I sighed leaning back against the wall, knowing something was about to happen. I heard the ceasless clack of keys stop and felt the airwaves as Fang looked up from our laptops keyboard, senseing it too. Gazzy, who had been singing that body function song, by Weird Al Yankovich, sudenly shut up. Angel suddenly stopped chatting with Total, and I could sense her looking curriosly at Nudge who was unusually silent. Max startled out of her reverie by the sudden silence was looking at Angel wondering what she was listening to Nudge think I guess. Nudge didn't seem to realize everyone but me was stairing at her and i sensed her sudden movement as she looked up, and shouted, "HEY! Lets play Truth or Dare!!"

**Fangs P.O.V.**

Oh crap. Nudge was about to decide to play a game, and Angel would "suggest" to everyone it was a good idea. I groaned inwardly and heard Angel's giggle in my head, which confirmed my theory. Just. Freaking. Great.

**Gazzy's P.O.V.**

_Gazzy....._ Angel said in my mind. _yeah...?_ I thought back. _Enough with the song, Nudge wants to play Truth or Dare!_ she practicly yelled, I mentally punched a fist in the air. Switching off the song immiediatly. _Awsome! we never played that before!!_

**Total's P.O.V.**

_Just great arf...._I thought, knowing when Nudge yelled out she wanted to play Truth or Dare, that I wouldn't to T.O.D. anyone, but would probably be part of some of the dares against each other......_*sigh* woof....._

**Angel's P.O.V.**

I was bored, I decided to "suggest" to Nudge that she tell everyone she wanted to play Truth or Dare. First I warned Gazzy though. He thinks its an awsome idea, which it is.

**Maxes P.O.V.**

_She wants to play WHAT???!!!?! _I mentally asked my self, *_sweat drop*_ _Theres no way....*sigh* but is is Nudge...I guess we could just for a little while....crap, I'm going to hate myself for agreeing to this later but..._"ok Nudge you go first." i said out loud. I could almost hear the dramatic background music....dum dum dum.....

**Nudge's P.O.V.**

Weird...I had the sudden urge to suggest playing a game to the rest of the flock....and not just any game, Truth or Dare....I wondered what it would be like to really play, I mean I've seen people do it in movies and read about it on the internet, and everything, and its supposed to be really awsome, and cool, and like we've never played it before, and Angel just agreed to it in my head, and said Gazzy wants to too, and I think it would be fun, and we could make Fange kiss Total, and put make-up on Iggy and- _just say it already.....*sweat drop* _said Angel in my head so I did....it got really quiet then Max said it was ok, so we're going to play and its going to be so cool, and-

* * *

Me: So what do you think? Chapter 2 will be the accuall game, this is everyone's points of view.

Fang: *glares* if you make me kiss Total I swear-!

Iggy: Who cares if you have to kiss Total, if she makes them put make up on me I'm gonna-

Me: You're gonna what guys?

Fang: We'll carry you 200+ feet in the air and play catch with you.

Iggy: *nods*

Me: You will not or I'll delet you from the story, and Fang you won't get the surprise your supposed to get somewhere in the next chapter.

Fang: 00 What surprise??!

Me: Not telling.

Fang: TELL ME!!! -_-

Me: No. *sticks tounge out at Fang*

Fang: *sweat drop*

Me: Yeah, so anyways....R&R pls, and I'll do the same for you! BTW I hav the next chapter ready but I wont put it on untill i get 3 reviews. Srr. All reviews welcome, flames to! I love you all!XD--Bella


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Ik Ik, these things are annoying and you want to get on with the story. I hate them to, writeing them, and reading them. However they are some times nessesarry, on rare ocasions they are interesting, and usually they are usefull to the authors who take the trouble to write them. I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing, and since I promised cookies, cookies go out to: SonofDeath666, extra cookies for first review, Scarlett, Midnightwings4159, and notjustink! TY all!--Bella.

* * *

**Nudge's P.O.V.**

YES! Max said we could play! This was going to be so awsome, and cool, and they said I could go first, which is such an honor, and if you think about it we could make each other do some really weird stuff, I wonder who I should ask? I mean they can dare me back when its there turn later, and I dont want to have to like do anything icky....hmmm....I wonder what Iggy would pick if I asked him- "Nudge! Ask someone!" Gazzy shouted. Oops, guess I got side tracked which isnt that hard, its accually really easy, kind of like flying on really nice slipstreams, oo, we had some of those yesterday, and it cut our time getting here in half by like hours and-"NUDGE!" shouted Gazzy. Oops. "Ok, Fang truth or dare?" _'I have an idea....' _said Angel in my head as I waited for him to answer. '_what is it?' _I asked back. '_lets make him kiss Iggy.'_ I nearly laughed out loud, it was kinda gross but it would be really funny, i mean come on, its _Fang, _and how often do we get a chance like this and- "Nudge. I pick dare." said Fang smirking. "ok, I dare you to kiss Iggy." i said, grinning. Fang blinked, looking at Iggy in mock horror. "Your not serios?" he said. "Yep!" I yelled me and Angel busting a gut watching his face sink.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I looked over at Iggy skepticly. She wasn't seriose. I wish she'd just say what the dare really was. "Your not seriose?" I said when she didnt say anything else. "Yep!" she nodded, her and Angel laughing their butts off. Oh hell no. My face sank as I got up and slowly crossed over to Iggy, who was scrabbleing back wards like I had the plague. "Fuck no Fang! Stay away from me, I'm not like you!" he yelled. "I'm not going to kill you you moron." I scowled, I didn't want to do this anyway. Why me? Iggy backed himself up against the wall, and I crouched in front of him, and leaned tword him. "HELP! HELP! RAPE!" he yelled. Now they were all laughing, I felt my face heat up. I couldnt believe Max was going to see me do this. I leaned in close, and kissed, yes I accually kissed Iggy. Then jumped up and half ran to the other side of the cave, scowling at Nudge and Angel. They were going to pay for this.

**Iggy's P.O.V.**

I heard what Nudge said, but I didn't believe it. She wasn't that cruel, was she? I heard Fang ask if she was seriose, and held my breath waiting for the answer....she was....crap. I started scrabbleing backwards as fast as I could, hearing Fang come tword me, Oh shit, he's accually gonna do it! Well...if we had to do it, I was going to mess with him. Probably pay for it later, but hey, I would never get, or want another chance like this again. "Fuck no Fang! Stay away from me, I'm not like you!" I yelled as loud as possible. "I'm not going to kill you you moron." I could practicly feel him scowling at me. I backed against a wall. "HELP! HELP! RAPE!" I yelled as I felt him lean in. I smirked hearing everyone laughing then, jump half way to the ceiling as Fang touched his lips to mine, then sprinted across the cave like I was an atom bomb about to go off. Wish I could have seen the look on his face.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

Ok, my turn. I would get Nudge back later. For now I looked at Gazzy, poor little guy, but hey someone had to go next. He gulped. "Gazzy, truth or dare?" I asked. "Truth." he said. Damn. Smart kid though, it would have been fun to dare him, but I couldn't think of a dare anyway, and I knew I already had a truth question. "Is it true you used to have a rubber ducky named Sqackykins?" I smirked. He gave me that how could you look, and pouted, then, "Yah....but I blew him up! Me and Iggy turned him into the minni A-Bomb we set off in Max's room that one time to blow the lock on her closet door that one time, you wanted us to bring you her-" "Thats'll do!" I said quickly to keep any more from being said. "Wanted. You. To. WHAT?! Gazzy." came from a po'd sounding Max. Oh christ this was not good. Gazzy got the big, innocent wide eye'd kid look. "I dont know what it was Max...honest he just said to get something out of your closet I think it was called a br-" _"FANG!" _Max cried jumping up. That little lier. I was so getting him for this later....even if that was an unfair truth question....."I didn't do it I swear!" I yelled, jumping up and diving for Gazzy, chasing him out of the cave.....

* * *

Me: Well, theres chapter 2 hope u liked it.

Fang: *sweat drop* Am I going to die via Max?

Me: No.

Iggy: I cant believe she made me kiss u......*shirvers*

Me: Oh get over it, and technichly he kissed u.

Fang: Dont act so traumatized! I barely touched u, and I'm not that bad a kisser!!

Me&Iggy: *sweat drop*

Me: So, yea, anyways, review pls! I need all the help I can get, tell me wat you liked and didnt like, these were just the first couple dares, 3 more reviews and i'll post again! TY!--Bella

Ps. Disclaimer: I dont own Maximum Ride, no matter how much I wish I did, the fantastic series is not my idea, it belongs to the gifted James Patterson.


End file.
